Dream Team
by Dark Silent Star
Summary: There's been a lot of changes in the lives of our characters, how will they react to them? Good or bad, well, they're all going to have to put up with it anyway....
1. What the?

It was a sunny day, but somehow it felt gloomy. Chiharu didn't really know how it happened, but Kyo had convinced Kensuke to live in the dorm, dragging her to be his roommate. And so, Chiharu lives alone in room 207. Consumed by sorrow, Chiharu hasn't been feeling too happy. So many things rests in his mind…

After a rough day at school (Chiharu was daydreaming again), Chiharu lazily dragged himself to his room. But he carelessly to bumped into a girl. She had waist length midnight black hair, sapphire blue eyes. The basket of laundry that she was carrying was now scattered across the room.

"_This is odd. The only girl I know of who lives in the men's dorm is Ayaha,_" Chiharu thinks to himself.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" he pulls her up onto her feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." she smiled at him. But quickly she turned away and looked around to room.

"I'm sorry about that. I'll help you pick them up." Chiharu bent down to gather all of the smelly socks, shirts, pants, and boxers.

"Thanks so much." She also starts to pick up all of the crap.

"By the way, I haven't seen you around here before. This is a guy's dorm after all." He had to strike a conversation; it would have been rude if he hadn't.

"_This girl… she looks familiar…_" He thinks.

"Ayaha hired me to help out. She claims that all you guys are a lot to handle." The mysterious girl sighs.

By this point all of the dirty clothing had been put back into the basket.

"I'm Chiharu Eniwa, power forward for the Freshmen Basketball team." Chiharu sticks out his hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Yukiko Mitsu." She accepts his hand and shakes it.

Chiharu blushes, but suddenly remembers, "Damn! You're the famous female basketball player!"

"So you've heard of me?" Yukiko giggles.

"Why are you working here? Shouldn't you been playing in the championship tournament now?"

"Funny you should ask. I quit the team."

"Why the hell would you do that?"

"Because I felt like studying at school again. Besides, traveling in a bus for hours makes me sick."

"Just because of that you quit?"

"What can I say? I'm a bookworm. Besides, I like the fact that I can live in one spot now." Yukiko starts to fold the clothes and put them in the basket.

"I get it. Have you found a place to crash yet?" At long last Chiharu was able to reclaim his temper.

"Nope, not yet. Why; do you have a room for me?"

"Yeah, mine. You're welcome if you want." Chiharu blushes, and turns away.

"Ayaha will kill me when she finds out that I'll be staying with a guy. But it doesn't hurt to take a risk once and a while. I'll move my stuff after I finish the laundry. Thanks, Eniwa-kun." Yukiko winks at him and took the basket of wasted clothes to the washroom. "I'm going to trust you on this one!"

"_Huh. What a hot girl…_" Chiharu is now in a dazed, staring off into space.

"So, you like Yukiko, don't you Chiharu?" a mocking voice popped up behind him.

"Hamaya, don't sneak up on me!" Chiharu's rage kicks in once again.

"She the type to woman that every man dreams of! You're a lucky bastard to get her so easily! Plus, she's the best female basketball player you can find!" Shinji gave him a huge grin and slaps him on the back.

"Shut up already!" Chiharu storms off to his room to prepare for Yukiko's arrival.

"Chi-sama, remember what you're doing! You don't want to give her the wrong impression!" Shinji half joked.

"What's all of the commotion guys?" Kyo and Yura ask as they appeared out of their room.

"Yukiko Mitsu has gotten a job helping Ayaha and is going to move in with Chiharu!" Shinji exclaims with delight.

"_Oh yeah! I remember her! My girls' team lost to her! She's really good!_" Kyo thinks to herself.

"Well, now that she moved in into the guys' dorm, she's going to go to Seisyu with us, right?" Shinji's face is bright pink.

"I heard from my teacher that she's going to join my class." Yura said as he starts laughing from some strange reason.

"Really! Oh no! She's a smart ass! That means I'll never get to stare at her during class!" Shinji starts to weep.

"Is that supposed to mean something about me Hayama?" Yura questions.

A sweat drop appeared on Shinji's forehead. "Ha ha ha, of course not…"

"Anyway, I remember that she plays as a point guard. She's really fast too. Some people say that she moves like the wind." Kyo explains. Such detail too.

"Yeah, I'll say…" Shinji starts to drool.

"I'm going to have talk with her later." Kyo informs the two of them.

"Why, You wouldn't be jealous, would you?" Shinji raises his eyebrows.

"No! Why would I be?" a bit to stupidity and embarrassment lies in Kyo's voice.

And with that, Kyo leaves to head for the washroom. She finds Yukiko adding softener.

"Hey Yukiko-san!"

"What's up, Kyo-chan?" A smirk was spread on her face.

"W-what! I'm a guy, a guy!" Kyo stutters. "_How does she know that I'm a girl? Or is she just teasing me, like Yura did?_"

"Don't lie to me. Don't underestimate me." whispers Yukiko. She sounds so evil too.

"I'm not lying! I'm really a guy!"

"I'm doing your laundry, aren't I? I'll be attending your school, won't I?" Yukiko threatens.

Suddenly laughing came through the door. "Yukiko! Don't scare little Kyo like that! But I have to say, that was funny!"

"Really now, Kensuke?"

"_What! She just moved here, and she knows Yura-kun's name aleady?_" Kyo is now in a status of shock.


	2. Discover New Secrets

"Yura-kun?" What-what's going on?" Kyo questions. She's still so shocked that she can't move.

"Ha ha ha! You didn't know? Guess not. You see, Yukiko is really my cousin!" Yura happily answers.

"Is-is that true?" Kyo once again stutters.

"Yup. Some people say I've the mirror image of Kensuke because we play basketball with the same strategies. It's too bad he didn't get the fame because I don't want it," Yukiko didn't look at them and continued doing the wash.

"Just shut up." Kensuke jokes.

"What? You're the one who wanted to play in the championships!" Yukiko is now done with the laundry, and she jogs out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Kyo is able to move and rushes to catch up with her.

"To get my stuff. I'm moving in with Eniwa-kun. He invited me for who knows what reason," she picks up the pace. At this point, Kyo is sprinting to keep up with her.

"Eniwa is a really big ass you know. Are you sure you want to move in with him?" Kyo sounds really annoyed and jealous, what in the world is she thinking?

"I can see kindness behind Eniwa-kun's personality. Don't worry about me." Yukiko didn't have time to say anymore. She was jogging so fast that she was already out of sight.

"Yukiko has a strong 6th sense about people's personalities. I bet she knew you before you even saw her! But like she said, don't worry too much," Yura had appeared at her side. He put his arm around her shoulder and they began walking back to their room.

Meanwhile, Chiharu is helping Yukiko unpack her belongings into their room. She brought over her necessary needs (clothing, uniforms, bathroom set and so on), alarm clock, trophies, pictures, and a computer. Her lucky basketball was sitting in the corner of the room. Yukiko is hiding under the desk setting all the connections to the internet for the computer. Chiharu is sitting on his bed, reading the latest _Basketball Soul Monthly_.

"Thanks again for this offer. It would be pretty hectic if I lived in my own apartment," Yukiko blissfully said.

"Yeah. So, are you going to join the girls' basketball team here?" Chiharu tries the change the subject, and it works.

"You think there would be a position for me?"

"You're working here part time, right?"

"Yeah, your point?"

"You'll have time for morning and afternoon practices. Besides, the girls' team sucks. They'll need you to play point guard."

"Huh. I'll have to tone down my skills. It wouldn't be fair to the competition." Yukiko sighs. It would be depressing if you had so much skill that was going to waste.

"Looks like it. They say that they're thinking of renaming the team. Got ideas?"

"None at the moment."

Yukiko has finished setting up the computer now and is surfing the Internet. She stops on the news website where a live broadcast is playing.

"Yukiko Mitsu, the female basketball player has now disappeared from her famous point guard duties! She had international fame, and she left just before the championship play-offs! What will the Silent Stars do without her?"

"I'd really like to hear the answer to that question." Chiharu said in an annoyed tone.

"They hired by best friend to fill in permanently. We grew up playing basketball together."

"I guess that's good. Hey, can you do me a favor?" Chiharu hops off the bed and stands next to Yukiko at the computer.

"What?" Yukiko stands up off of the chair and faces Chiharu. She's a head shorter than him.

"Play me one-on-one?" Chiharu swirls his basketball on his index finger.

"Bring it!" She pulled her graceful hair into a ponytail and soon Yukiko and Chiharu began to run to the gym to start the game.

**_Sorry readers! I'm going to start writing in past tense from here on because I've had a hard time writing in present tense._**

Just when their heart-stopping game started, Ayaha stopped Yukio from playing.

"Yukiko-chan! You haven't finished your work yet! How am I supposed to pay you like this?"

Ayaha marched over to Yukiko, grabbed her by the arm, and dragged her away.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I'll play you when I get the chance." She winked at him as she returned to her duties.

Chiharu stares as the two women walked out the door, and then directed his eyes back on the basketball. He started practicing by himself. "_I have to at least be my best when I face her._" He thought.

"Eniwa!" a voice called his name from the door of the gym. Chiharu stopped suddenly and looked at who was beckoned him. It was Kyo.

"Just because I moved out doesn't mean some girl and move in, porcupine head!" Kyo has furious.

"Yukiko doesn't have a place to stay!" Chiharu's rage lashed out as well.

"She's a freakin' celebrate!"

"She gave up all that to come here!"

"She just got a job here! She can rent a place of her own!"

"You dumb ass! She's not being paid that much! She can't afford anything yet!"

Kyo stepped back, stunned. There was a single tear in her eye, but Chiharu wasn't there to see it. He had taken his towel, the basketball, and the fury with him back to his dorm room.

When Chiharu was done stomping to his dorm room, he opened the door with a bang and slammed it shut. He noticed that the room was cleaner than usual. _This must be Yukiko's doing._ Too bad he was too pissed to admire her work. He just plopped onto his bed, with his face in the pillow. _I hate how stubborn she is… but I still love her. _With that in mind, he decided to ask Yukiko about her personal life. _She trusts me well enough, right? _Chiharu drifted away with his thoughts and quickly fell asleep.

"Wake up! Come on, it's Sunday! You have plans to do!" A gentle hand shook Chiharu's shoulder. Chiharu's face was still in the pillow, so he rolled face-up to see that Yukiko was already up and about.

"I thought that famous people get to sleep in on the weekend..." he let out a huge yawn.

"Now who said that? I have a job to do everyday now and I bet that you want to spend some time with Kyo-chan today. If we have time, I'll play you today, but I really doubt it," Yukiko picked up her stuff, looked out the window for a moment, and headed out before he could say another word.

"I guess I'll have to make up with Aizawa today and take her somewhere today, he said out load to himself. With that in mind, he got dressed and went out the door of room 207.


End file.
